


back to you

by taurogal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Songfic, inspired by selena gomez song back to you, sns
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: You could break my heart in twoBut when it heals, it beats for youI know it's forward, but it's true





	back to you

Obscuridad y luz.

El contraste tan exquisito para los dos cuerpos que se fundian ahi, entre las miradas de los arboles que los rodeaban. Sus jadeos se perdian entre el suave sonido del golpeteo del viento contra las ramas y las hojas de estas.

Sus murmuros apenas audible sobre el ensordecedor deseo que ambos sentian vitalizarles. Poros abiertos y dispuestos a recibir aquel calor que el tacto ajeno causaba.

El fuego, hirviendo los vasos sanguineos que yacian detras de sus dermis, aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo.

Estaban perdidos. Extraviados, escondidos del mundo entero. Lo ultimo que querian eran preguntas que robaran el vital tiempo que podian tener con el otro.

"Sasuke-" (por que te amo tanto?)

"Naruto-" (ni yo puedo responder eso.)

Parpados entrecerrados, el azul y el negro traspasaban apenas ese telon que amenazaba con sumir en una eterna noche aquellas miradas que buscaban solo una cosa:

Aquello que deseaban. Aquello que los movia y hacia seguir respirando a pesar de todo lo vivido.

Su otra mitad.

Sus labios se movian al compas del baile que las hojas que los miraban con recelo desde arriba hacian; el vals uno especial y dedicado a los amantes que detras de todo Konoha se amaban apasionadamente.

Cada respirar era del otro. Cada mirada, cada palabra, cada momento en vela, cada preocupacion; tenia ya un propietario impuesto.

Nombre y apellido era el que impreso estaba sobre el propio corazon, el bombeo de sangre pronunciaba cada silaba y el parpadeo de luceros confesaba el sentimiento que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a vocalizar.

Eran felices. Asi, sin etiquetas. Asi, sin presiones. Asi, sin prisas.

Eran felices en aquellos dias.

El rubio fue el primero en articular esas tan temidas palabras cuando el azabache se desvanecio de entre sus falangues, su memoria siendo lo unico que permanecia en la mente del ojiazul.

"Te amo."


End file.
